Thanksgiving Oneshot, HHFM
by larkinlover
Summary: For the thanksgiving oneshot contest of the HHFM : Momo and Toshiro's Thanksgiving together; Lotsa good old fashioned fluff


For the Thanksgiving One-Shot Contest for HHFN

Teehee second fic :]

--------------

The aroma of simmering cranberries, roasting turkey, and pumpkin pie wafted around the kitchen of the Hitsugaya family. Golden sunlight streamed through the large windows that revealed a beautiful blue-skied country side landscape in Soul Society, warming the already cheerful wood and cream colored marble theme of the room. Momo Hitsugaya hummed peacefully to herself as she chopped vegetables at the sleek island counter situated in the middle of her beloved kitchen. Thanksgiving was here, and she was completely at peace with herself within this magnificent surrounding that she was ever so fortunate to have.

A small peach-shaped kitchen timer dinged behind her, signaling that it was once again time to check on the bird. It wasn't a spectacular-sized thing, but seeing as it would only be three people she didn't mind. Grabbing a pair of knitted oven gloves, Momo gently eased the over door open and allowed the salivating smell within the heat wash over her. When the door was completely open, she tugged the tray so it slid a little near her and checked the cooking thermometer protruding from the turkey. The temperature was just right, and the skin was beginning to get the delicious looking golden brown tint to it. Momo smiled, satisfied with herself as she carefully slid the turkey back into the heat. The oven door made a pleasant click sound as it was shut closed.

Suddenly, two pale, strong arms came from behind her and wrapped around her slender waist. A little startled at first, Momo giggled when a mouth kissed her behind her ear. "Hello, beautiful." murmured a delightfully familiar voice. Momo grinned and slowly turned around to face her beloved, Toshiro. His teal eyes sparkled when they met her warm, chocolate brown ones and she slowly leaned forward and gently kissed him. "Hello, Toshiro-chan," she said as she pulled away. "How was your day?"

He grinned. "It was okay. Went to visit Renji and Rukia. Rukia's doing okay, but her due date's been pushed back again."

Momo laughed. "Dates are always being pushed back for her. She'll just have to endure for a little longer."

Toshiro smiled. "So, any word from Rangiku? What time's she coming tonight?"

"She called a while ago, said she might be a little late. Gin's going to call tonight so she wants more time to talk to him."

He shrugged. "More time by ourselves then. So, since dinner's almost ready, what do you want to do?"

Momo thought for a minute. "Let's head out and get a movie to watch with Ran tonight. It'll be something fun to do after the meal." Toshiro grinned and nodded in agreement.

Momo turned off the heat on the stove and oven and was heading out the door when suddenly her husband swept his arms under her knees and back, picking her up bridal style. She laughed and snuggled close into his chest, breathing in his scent as he carried her over to the couch and made them both plop ever-so gracefully onto the plush cushions.

She kissed him as she landed on top of them, and making it sweet and tender. She moved along his neck and jaw, kissing every inch of him. Toshiro kissed the top of her head as she got down to his chest. The smooth skin above his collar bone felt pleasantly cool, like he'd just been walking in cold air with the heat of his blood keeping what was under the skin warm. Momo felt absolutely blissful.

"Toshiro?" she began when the kisses ceased and she rest her head on his muscled chest.

He had closed his eyes, but cracked one open a fraction of an inch to look down on her. "Yes?"

"I'm so happy that we're here."

"Here?" he asked, a tad confused.

"Here, together, in this beautiful home that I've always dreamed of, with all our friends happy and living life to the fullest. Here."

Toshiro's smile could've taken the place of the sun. "I'm happy too, Bed-wetter Momo."

Momo smiled, allowing her thoughts of how fortunate she was to have Toshiro and this life to overtake her. When suddenly it became too much, she again raised her head and kissed her snowy-haired love.

They continued their sweet embrace for several minutes, simply allowing themselves to take in each other's warmth and kisses. Momo played with his white locks as she kissed him, feeling through the strange coolness they always seemed to retain.

In the middle of one particularly deep kiss, Toshiro murmured against her lips, "Momo?"

"Yes?" she replied, gently nipping his lips.

"You know I love you…right?"

Momo looked up at him. She laughed inside at the look on his face and playfully hit him on the forehead. "Baka Toshiro."

He still wasn't satisfied. "What do you mean?"

Momo laughed and simply said, "I love you and I always will, Toshiro-chan. And I know to the very center of my being that you love me and that you always will. I-"

Toshiro was satisfied, silencing her by pinching her soft lips between his gentle fingers. "Momo." He stated.

Her eyes answered. _Yes?_

He laughed. "Shut up and kiss me, Bed-wetter Momo."

She willingly obliged, at that moment vowing to carve their love for each other into a special known tree in the Sereitei where all great lovers make their mark, to be remembered, for eternity.

After Thanksgiving, they did so. It read, quite simply:

_Toshiro-Chan loves Bed-wetter Momo_


End file.
